City of Eight
by Salome Salamander
Summary: Situado a mediados del segundo libro wiiii. El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras causa furor en nuestro mundo, y corre un grave peligro, por lo que nuestro queridisimo Jace necesita que alguien le diga lo buenorro que está y ya de paso salve su culito prieto y adorable... aaahhh... mmmm... y que decir de Alec... y Simón... bueno, y también a Clary, pero solo por darle el gusto a Simón
1. Chapter 1

CITY OF SALOME

Con la desaprobación explícita de Cassandra Clare.

El comienzo

En un futuro no demasiado lejano, un grupito de chicas estaban reunidas en el salón de la casa de una de ellas, atentas a lo mas importante del mundo. Usease, el ver y comentar la última entrega de la fantastabulosa serie de películas de Cazadores de Sombras, la mejor saga de cine de toda la historia del mundo mundial.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaah! ¡pero que buenorro que está el Jace, por Dios bendito!-chillaba una pelicastaña de cabello rizado y corto, mientras en pantalla el pedazo de tiarron que hacía de Jace sacaba músculo.

-Ohhh… oseas, yo prefiero a Alec.-babeó una rubia de pelo largo, llevandose las manos a los pechos y apretándolos con fuerza.-Es maaaas guapo… Mmmmmmm… ¡quiero ser suya!-chilló mordiéndose los labios y pegando saltitos.

-Aaaaaahhh… Valentine, Valkentine… con que gusto te daría mi virginidad…-jadeaba una morenita de piel oscura, con ojos rasgados y un par de coletas, sus manos muy atareadas debajo de la falda y las bragas en los tobillos.- Jooo, por que no me partirá el tomate…-

La tercera se recolocó la larga melena azabache y se reclinó en el sofá, estirando las piernas y pegándole una patada en la cabeza a la de coletas. Esta era una chica alta, de pelo largo y azabache, con la cara ovalada, ojos color violeta brillante y usaba gafas negras. Vestía un bustier negro y unos tejanos del mismo color muy ceñidos. Sus generosos pechos rebotaban cada vez que andaba y se relamió al observarlos. La piel blanca y tersa revelaba que era alguien muy sana.

-Hmmm… yo creo que todos si que están buenorros…-comentó con ansia.-En especial Jace… brrr…-se llevó la mano dentro del pantalón y frotó con fuerza su sexo, en busca del placer que le provocaba ver a Jace.-Aaahhh… que maravillosos que son…-

-Oseas Salomé, que razón tienes ¡Y en cambio se los queda esa perra de Fray!-maldijo la rubia cuando el rostro de la hermosísima Clarissa Fray apareció en la pantalla.

-No te preocupes Elisa, tengo un plan perfecto.-apuntó la chica de coletas, incorporándose con las piernas húmedas de algo blanco.

-¿Ah, si, Manjula? ¿Y cual es?-quiso saber la pelicastaña mientras se dirigía al baño cercano.

-Muy sencillo.-explicó Manjula mientras oían de fondo el pis de su amiga caer en la taza.-Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir al mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y convencerlos de que nos partan el tomate.-

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?-quiso saber Elisa.-Eso es imposible.-

-Para mi no.-la rebatió Manjula sacando del bolsillo un objeto muy parecido a un consolador.-Os presento mi estela consoladora mágica.-

Salomé le quitó aquel objeto y lo observó con interés.

-Es justo de la medida adecuada.-comentó antes de separar las piernas y pasárselo por el hueco entre ambas, rozando la piel.-Aaaahhh… que duro y suave está…-

Manjula empezó a patalear y a pegar saltitos.

-Jooo, damelo.-protestó.-Yo también quiero usarlo…-

-Ah, si, yo también tengo uno de esos.-terció la pelicastaña regresando junto a ellas y subiéndose las bragas a la vez.-Me gusta usarlo imaginándome que es Magnus.-

-No jodas que te gusta Magnus, Olivia.-se espantó Salomé.

-¿Qué pasa? Está buenorro. Me encantaría que empleara su Mágnum conmigo.-puntualizó Olivia escupiéndose en las manos y frotándolas.-Bueno, ¿Cómo se usa eso?-

Manjula por fín consiguió recuperar su estela consoladora mágica.

-Solo tengo que dibujar un círculo en el suelo.-explicó mientras dibujaba una linea blanca en el suelo.-Ahora debo añadirle la runa de movimiento.-

-¿Y como sabrás cual es la runa de movimiento estúpida?-chilló Elisa.

-Sale en la película cacho de puta.-

-¡Callaos de una vez!-las atajó Salomé harta de que le quitaran el protagonismo. Las otras trés la miraron.-¿Estás segura, Manjula?-

-Tan segura como que Jace está buenorrosisimo.-

Salomé asintió. Adoraba a Jace, el suelo que pisaba, el tamaño de su paquete, sus fornidos músculos de nefilim… su sentido del humor caústico y ácido… era taaaan buenorro…

Notó algo cálido y humedo correrle por las piernas y se sonrojó. Miró a sus compañeras y notó que todas tenían el mismo rubor e idénticas manchas en sus entrepiernas. Un olorcillo a pescado invadió la sala…

Las cuatro sonrieron y continuaron con el coinjuro. Una vez que Manjula acabó de dibujar la runa de movimiento, se cogieron de las manos.

-Bien. Ahora concentraos en el lugar al que quereis ir.-ordenó.-Y cerrad los ojos.-

Salomé, Elisa y Olivia asintieron y cerraron los ojos. Todas ellas se imaginaron sus mas pervertidas fantasías; cada una se veía entre los brazos del Cazador de Sombras al que adoraba mas allá de la razón y la cordura…

- Lumina, magie, dragoste!-gritó Manjula alzando la cabeza al cielo.-Conducator corpurile noastre de către o cale luminoasă spre oameni la care ne sunt destinate. Shadowhunters: RUNA TRANSPORT!-

Una fuerte luz brillante partió del círculo y las envolvió a las cuatro, antes de que desaparecieran…

X¬X¬X¬X

En el Instituto, Isabelle observaba por la ventana como la lluvia caía sobre la Ciudad de Nueva York, mientras se preguntaba donde hostias estaría Jace. ¿Por qué tenía que irse por ahí con esa idiota mundi de Clary?

Oh, si, al final había resultado que la tontita de Clary era alguien muy poderoso, pero eso no significaba que fuera alguien imprescindible. Lo cierto es que le costaba mucho reprimir las ganas de darle un par de hostias a una persona tan absolutamente estúpida.

Pero claro, resultaba que Clary era hija de Jocelyn Fray y descendiente directa de una de las familias mas ricas y nobles de Idris, lo cual la colocaba en un rango muy superior a ella pese a apestar a mundi por los cuatro costados.

¿Y que decir de su amigo, Simon o como mierda se llamase? ¡Un asqueroso mundi, para colmo de la secta que pretendía que tenía una alianza con Dios! Era cierto que estaba bueno, pero era ridículo con esos cristales en la cabeza. ¿Qué se creía que era, un noble? Y ahora era un asqueroso subterraneo, por el Ángel Mil Veces Bendito.

En esos pensamientos tan agradables estaba, cuando oyó un fuerte trueno procedente de la entrada. Seguido por el ruido que haría

-Dattebayo! Sukiyaki Mitsubishi Katana! – musitó Maxxie una frase que había sacado de uno de esos libros que le había regalado Clary. Últimamente había cogido la manía de decir esas frases, aunque no supiera lo que significaban.

-No eres gracioso, ¿sabes?-le regañó Isabelle.

-Dattebayo!-fue la respuesta de su hermano.

En la entrada habían aparecido cuatro repugnantes mundis, todas ellas chorreando agua por los cuatro costados y vestidas con las absurdas e incomodas vestimentas mundanas. La que parecía la líder llevaba otro de esos adornos de cristal y metal tan patéticos. Sujetaba un objeto rosa chicle curiosamente parecido a una estela, pero lo empuñaba de forma incorrecta. Las otras tres eran por el estilo; una rubia, una de piel oscura (Isabelle dedujo que debía ser mas demonio que humana) y una de pelo rizado y cara de estúpida.

Por supuesto, todas ellas hablaban esa repugnante jerigonza que los mundanos actuales consideraban un modo "coloquial" de hablar. Por el Ángel, ¿es que los muy imbéciles no entendían que la cumbre de la cuyltura era el modo de vida de lo que ellos llamaban "Siglo XVIII"?

-¡Joder Manjula! ¡Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez!-gritó la pelicastaña.

-¡Yo no he sido quien se ha puesto a fantasear con que quería ir a Equestria, Olivia!-se defendió la de piel oscura esquivando un capón.

-¡No, pero nos has metido en el East River porque te ponía cachonda Valentine!-la rebatió la de gafas agitando la estela rosa.

-¡La culpa es tuya, Salomé!-chilló la rubia mientras le pegaba una patada a Iglesia, quien soltó un bufido y desapareció.-Si no se te hubiera ocurrido venir aquí…-

Isabelle se enfadó al ver aquello. Que cuatro miserables mundanas se hubieran atrevido a colarse en el Instituto era un insulto demasiado grave a su honor de Nefilim hija de Nefilims. Y no digamos que patearan a Iglesia.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAIS HACIENDO VOSOTRAS AQUÍ?!-gritó saltando desde lo alto de la escalera y aterrizando frente a ellas.

Las cuatro la miraron de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-¿Quién era esta?-preguntó la tal Olivia.

-Es Isabelle, estúpida.-explicó la rubia.

-Yo siempre creí que Isabelle tenía mas pecho.-puntualizó la tal Salomé.-Y que tenía el pelo más corto, y peinado a la moda del Imperio.-

-Lo que sea.-Olivia se acercó a Isabelle y le pegó un par de bofetadas con toda su fuerza.-¡Oíme bien, cacho puta! Ojito con acercarte a MI SIMON. ¿Oyó?-

Isabelle apretó los puños y se encogió. La cara le ardía donde aquella perfecta desconocida le había pegado. Sintió ganas de usar su cuchillo serafín y matarla, pero se contuvo. Si aquellas chicas habían logrado entrar en el tuto, eso era que tenían poder.

-No es TU SIMÓN ¡ES MIO!-gritó encarándose a Olivia.

-¡NO ES TUYO! ¡ES MIO! ¡TU ERES UNA PUTA!-

-¡Y TU ERES UNA MUNDI ASQUEROSA!-

-¡PUES SI, SOY MUNDI, Y ORGULLOSA DE SERLO! ¡¿TE ENTERAS?! ¡ERES MALA GENTE, ISABELLE!-

Salomé pegó una patada en el suelo.

-¡Callaos! A ver, tu.-a Isabelle.-¿Dónde está mi Jace?-

-¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?-

Salomé se relamió.

-No somos mundis.-anunció.  
-¡Eso! No somos mundis… espera, eso nos daría estatus en este mundo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Olivia.

-Si, pero los mundis son ciudadanos de cuarta clase.-puntualizó Manjula.

-Ocupais el lugar que os mereceis.-puntualizó Isabelle.

-Ya,. Claro. ¿Debo llamarte alteza?-

-¡Dattebayo!-gritó Max, un poco harto de que pasaran de el.

Salomé le pegó un capón para que se callase la boca de una vez.

-¡Ay!-gimió Max.-¡Se lo diré a Jace!-

-Y Jace te pegará otro capón.-

-Gracias.-agradeció Isabelle.-Bueno, ¿Qué quereis?-

Salomé se lo pensó. Cinco segundos exactos.

-Venimos de un mundo paralelo y nuestro objetivo es quedarnos embarazadas de Jace, Simón, Valentine y Alec. Así está escrito y así se hará.-explicó.-Lo dijo la profecía de los Na'vi poco antes de que nuestro mundo fuera destruido por la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones Naranjas.-


	2. Chapter 2

2: Conociendo al Jace, oseas que buenorro que está.

RESUMEN DE LOS UCESOS: Salomé, Manjula, Elisa y Olivia se han teletransportado a través de la Estela Consoladora Mágica al universo de nuestros queridos Cazadores de Sombras.

¿Será que conseguirán su objetivo de que Jace las parta el tomate?

¿O será que Jace ya le partiera el tomate a Clary?

¡Vamos a verlo wiii!

El Instituto. Un segundo después del final del capi anterior.  
-Venimos de un mundo paralelo y nuestro objetivo es quedarnos embarazadas de Jace, Simon, Valentine y Alec. Asi esta escrito y asi se hara.-explicó Salomé a la cazadora pelirrubia.-Lo dijo la profecia de los Na'vi poco antes de que nuestro mundo fuera destruido por la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones Naranjas.-  
Isabelle no supo que decir a aquello, por variar un poco. La peliteñida se quedó sin saber que decir.  
-Espera, espera, mundi... ¿Que has dicho?-preguntó frotándose la cabeza.-No he entendido nada de toda esa jerigonza mundi.-  
-¡Si eres corta no es nuestro problema!-chillo Eliza pegando una patada en el suelo.-Quiero ver a MI Alec ahora.-  
Isabelle se encaró con ella.  
-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A MI HERMANO, SUCIA MUNDI!-chilló.  
-¡NO PODRAS IMPEDIRLO, ASQUEROSA COMEPOLLAS DE VAMPIROS!-  
-¡AL MENOS YO HE COMIDO POLLA, PUTA DE CASTA INFERIOR, PERO TÚ ERES VIRGEN!-la rebatió Isabelle pateando el suelo -¡Y TU TIENES EL GUSTO EN EL OJETE, GUARRA! ¡VISTETE CON GUSTO, NO COMO LA FURCIA QUE ERES!-  
Isabelle saco su latigo y golpeo a Elisa en la cara. Esta chillo y le escupió en la cara, antes de tirarle del pelo llamandola de todo. Ambas forcejearon durante unos minutos, hasta que entro la señora Lightwood en la sala.  
-Isabelle, querida, ¿que pasa aqui...?-empezó a decir con severidad, antes de fijarse en Salomé y Compañía.-¡Aaahhh! ¡Mundanas! ¿Pero por que las has dejado entrar?-  
-¡Yo no he sido!-se defendio Isabelle mientras tiraba de los pelos de Elisa.  
-¡Buaaah me han pegao!-lloriqueo Max para que le hicieran caso.  
Salomé le pego otro capon bien merecido.  
-¡Sumo sake neechan dattebayo!-grito el canijo huyendo de allí.  
La señora Lightwood sacó su estela y se la clavó a Salomé entre los pechos.  
-Vuelve a tocar a mi hijo y el trozo mas grande que encontrarán de ti será la nariz.-amenazó con tono gélido.  
Salomé y ella se miraron durante un tenso momento, hasta que finalmente la morena se apartó de Marisa. Isabelle, entre tanto, ya se había librado de Elisa.  
-¡Quieren violar a Alec!-gritó agarrandose del brazo de su madre y señalando a las mundis.-¡Y Alec es mío! ¡Solo mío! ¡Mamá, mátalas inmediatamente!-  
-¡Alec es solo mio, guarrona incestuosa!-la rebatió Elisa.  
La Lightwood apuntó la estela como si fuera una pistola.  
-Quietas. Calmaos.-ordenó.  
-Supongo que Jace todavía no se ha ido a Idris, ¿verdad?-preguntó Salomé.  
-¿Y como sabes tu eso?-  
-Oh, nosotras sabemos muchas cosas, Marisa Lightwood.-terció Manjula; había cogido su Estela Consoladora Mágica y la chupaba con aire pensativo.-Como le hemos dicho a la guarra de tu hija, hemos venido desde un mundo paralelo.-  
-¿Un qué?-  
-Oh, venga, esto es un rollo.-se quejó Olivia cogiendo del brazo a Salomé.-¡Vamonos ya a buscar a Simón!-  
-No tan rapido.-las atajó Marisa.-Teneis que explicar como habeis entrado aquí.-  
Manjula suspiró.  
-Con esto.-explicó agitando la estela ante las narices de Marisa.-Es mi estela consoladora mágica. Me da placer y me permite hacer magia… como a mi amado Valentine… aaahh… que guapo eees…-Se frota los pechos, sonrojada.  
"Pero mira que llegan a ser putas y warras" pensó Isabelle.  
-

X&X%X$X#  
En algún lugar de Nueva Yorki.

Jace estaba en aquel momento muy ocupado, dedicado a su pasatiempo favorito: mejorar la raza mundi como solo el sabía. Aquello era a lo que se dedicaba cuando no tenía demonios que matar y le daba pereza pegarle palizas a los licántropos.

Había capturado una presa muy interesante. Virgen, había intuido. Jace era muy exquisito para eso: solo le gustaban las vírgenes. No había nada mas divertido que asegurarse de que dejaran de serlo…

La había acorralado en un callejón. De un puñetazo la había tirado entre las bolsas de basura. El cuchillo serafín, que tan bien venía para matar demonios, era igual de guay cortando las ropas mundis.

Como de costumbre, la mundi no apreciaba el favor que le estaba haciendo al partirle el tomate con su enorme y vigoroso pene. Mundis… cuanta razón tenía su padre cuando decía que no eran mas que escoria, solo merecedora de ser aplastada. Únicamente Clary era la excepción, por supuesto.

-Aaahhh… sueltame… por favor…-gemía la muy estúpida debajo de el, tratando de soltarse.

Sin dejar de penetrarla, Jace le pegó dos buenos puñetazos en la cara.

-Callate, puta-ordenó antes de escupirle en la sangrante cara.-Te estoy haciendo un favor, zorra… ¿Quién mas iba a darte un hijo nefilim, guarra?-

Ella seguía sollozando, por lo que Jace la golpeó otra vez.

Mientras terminaba de aliviarse, alguien apareció tras el.

-¿Así que a esto es a lo que te dedicas?-

Jace se giró, el cuchillo a punto.

-Clary…-dijo el.

Clary entró en el callejón y le tomó de las manos.

-Si querías eso solo tenías que pedirmelo.-aclaró con una sonrisa.-Estoy disponible para todo el mundo. Pero solo por el culo, que soy muy decente.-

Se arrodilló a los pies de Jace y se metió su pene en la boca. Notó que se le mojaban las bragas al sentir su lengua envolviendo el pene que tanto deseaba y chupó con delecte. Jace no solo era buenorro, estaba muy bueno. Clary lamió a conciencia su pene, metiéndoselo casi hasta la garganta, deseando que aquel momento durase eternamente. Con la mano se abrió los pantalones, bajándoselos hasta el muslo y sacó la estela del bolsillo. Recordando lo que había leido en el libro Gris, empleó la estela para acariciarse el coñito húmedo y hambriento de polla… bueno, de polla no; de Jace, que ella era muy decente. Su hombre la cogió del pelo y tiró de ella con dureza.

-Aaahhh… Clary… sabía que eras una puta…-

Siguió chupando el pene de Jace y masturbandose con la estela, hasta que Jace golpeó su boca con fuerza y con un liquido espeso y caliente.

Clary se relamió los restos de esperma y miró a Jace con adoración. Este le pegó una patada en el estómago, haciéndola doblarse.

-No te creas especial, perra.-masculló.-Putas de cama tengo muchas, tu solo eres una mas. Que quiera casarme contigo no significa que vaya a serte fiel.-Le pegó dos rotundas bofetadas.-¿Está claro, puta?-

-Si, Jace.-asintió ella cabizbaja y sumisa.

-Bien. Ahora volvamos. Quiero metersela a Isabelle. Y tu mirarás, ¿entendido? A ver si así aprendes algo para cuando te parta el tomate.-

(YA LO AMPLIARÉ COMENTEN PLZ) 


End file.
